A parking brake is used to lock the rotation of a vehicle transmission shaft. There are two types of parking brakes: the first type is that the braking force is applied in the radial direction of the vehicle transmission shaft, and the second type is that the braking force is applied in the axial direction of the vehicle transmission shaft. In detail, the first type of parking brake has an engaging part which is a pivotable pawl, and an end of the pawl is able to be moved close to or away from the park gear in the radial direction of the vehicle transmission shaft, for engaging with or disengaging from the park gear. The second type of parking brake has a plurality of protrusions formed on a disk brake, when the parking brake is moved close to the park gear in the axial direction of the transmission shaft, the protrusions are engaged with the park gear, for stopping the park gear.
However, in these two types of parking brakes, the engaging part (i.e. the pawl or the protrusions formed on the disk brake) is usually not fully and directly engaged to the park gear at the first place, but directly hits the teeth of the park gear before the engagement, which may cause wear of the parking brake and shorten the lifespan of the parking brake. In such a case, the park gear is required to be further pivoted by a few degrees for the engaging part to fully engage.